<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift of Eternity by silver_coin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278953">Gift of Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_coin/pseuds/silver_coin'>silver_coin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Brand New Season Zine, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_coin/pseuds/silver_coin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A ring?” I don’t even realize I’ve thought out loud, with how completely dumbfounded I am. “Wayne,... will you… marry me?”</p><p>My eyes widen. Did she... propose to me? I... never would have expected this.</p><p>I’ve dreamt for this opportunity where I can be with the woman I loved for the rest of my life. But I’ve always dreamt of me doing the proposing to her instead. No wonder she picked this day, this special day, for us to spend time together. And no wonder there isn’t any people, including Brad and Carrie, in the restaurant. She had this planned all along. For me.</p><p>But…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farmer/Wayne (Trio of Towns), Female Farmer/Wayne (Trio of Towns)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Brand New Season</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift of Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spring 23rd. The date printed on the calendar for today. Most people think it’s just an ordinary day for their ordinary lives. But not for me. Today’s the day I entered this world. A day of appreciation of my existence. The day that I get to spend a special celebration with the woman I love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly, my darling flower, invited me to have dinner together at Brad’s restaurant to celebrate my birthday. But I was so busy with the loads of mail that I forgot all about it being my birthday. I was really thankful to have her in my life. We’ve been officially dating since the day I confessed my love for her, and to this very day, I still do love her. Never would I have thought that I’d find the one true person I’d fall for, and thank the Goddess for blessing me with a beautiful lady like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve finally gotten home after my busy day. It may be hectic but seeing someone receive their mail brings a smile to my face every time. But it’ll never be my number one reason for smiling, not when I have Holly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, I’m not even sure on what I should wear. This is me and Holly’s most special night together, after going for all these seasons. I never would have expected a dinner celebration with Holly but my heart can’t stop beating fast with excitement. I can’t help but wonder why, since we only had dinner together at my place and she would only give small presents during my previous birthdays. Maybe for a change of scenery? Well, as long as we get to spend some quality time together, I don’t mind where or when.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting opposite of each other at one table, enjoying our meals together, sharing our stories while laughing together, I’ve never felt so happy to be with her. I can’t imagine a life without her, knowing this kind of life gives me the joy I’ve longed for on my birthday. Between enjoying our food, I glance in her direction, and something catches my attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hasn’t touched the food, but is looking down at it with hesitation. I think at first that maybe it’s her appetite, but we’re eating at Brad’s restaurant and she loves his cooking so much, she would ask for seconds. As I’m about to break the silence, she takes a few breaths and hands me a small box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she says. ”A birthday present. From me to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cover my now-red face in embarrassment. Was she nervous about giving me a present just now? It’s so cute that I can hardly bear it. I take the box and gently unwrap the ribbon, then open the lid. There, a glistening clear stone lays, reflecting the light shining down to it. I carefully pick up the small object to inspect it closer. I can’t believe it. It’s...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A ring?” I don’t even realize I’ve thought out loud, with how completely dumbfounded I am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...” Holly says, “We have been in a relationship for a long time now. And I couldn’t ask for anything more than to have you in my life. From the day we met, my heart’s beaten faster because of you. I can’t stop thinking about you, and it makes me sad when I don’t get to see you every day. When I look into my heart, I can only see you, and only you. And I’ve realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because when I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She extends her hands and cups the gripped ring, “Wayne,... will you… marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widen. Did she... propose to me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I... never would have expected this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve dreamt for the opportunity where I can be with the woman I loved for the rest of my life. But I’ve always dreamt of me doing the proposing to her instead. No wonder she picked this day, this special day, for us to spend time together. And no wonder there isn’t any people, including Brad and Carrie, in the restaurant. She had this planned all along. For me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why am I not happy about this? I mean, I am happy for what she had done for me, but why am I not feeling overwhelmed that she wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives? Why am I hesitating to answer her proposal? I want this to happen and yet, I feel so unsure about it. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hits me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fear and anxiety I had so long ago. That Holly might like me because of my popularity and appearance . That she may have liked me just to gain the reputation that comes with dating someone popular. Or maybe... she had never liked me all this time but accepted my confession because it’s... well, me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve tried for days to push these thoughts away, and now that we’re here,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve lost all strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly’s been waiting too long for my answer, and she pulls her hand back. I’d spaced out as I was trying to gather my thoughts. I put the ring back in the box and glance at it. I’m uncertain about voicing the words I’ve constructed inside my head, but I really don’t want to hurt her. She had probably planned this long before my birthday and I don’t want to ruin the mood. But I have to tell her, even though it’ll break her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holly, I-I’m flattered that you care for me enough to marry me.” Her expression starts to drop. “I mean, I really do and I have been thinking about this for my whole life. But... I just don’t feel like... I deserve this. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you anymore. No, I really do love you. I just think.... I don’t deserve this from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew this would hurt her, and I really don’t want to be the reason for it, but I can’t stop my thoughts. What if she really didn’t love me and just went along with it because of people’s perspective of me? I don’t want it to turn her love for me upside-down but I’m certain she wasn’t expecting it to happen like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hand over the box to her, stealing a glance of her sad smile while looking at it. She takes the box hesitantly and strokes it. With a soft smile she says, “I... wasn’t expecting this. I thought me proposing would surprise you... but looks like I’m the one who’s surprised now.” Her voice is shaky and raspy; I can tell she’s holding in tears.. “But... can I ask... why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are turning red. Goddess, how come she’s so strong, holding on to her convictions while I couldn’t? I convince myself that the truth is the only answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... had my doubts... while we were dating. I’ve been having thoughts that... you accepted my love because of how people see me. My popularity, my looks, how I treated every lady in town. I mean, it’s understandable that you might see me for that, but as I have fallen for you more and more, I don’t want to think that you accept me just because of those. In my heart, I know you are one of the rarest people who sees the real me, but my mind keeps messing it up. So... I don’t feel I deserve this, Holly. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, seeming to accept my rejection. My heart throbs painfully as I look at her. I can’t believe I made her upset when I had promised to not hurt her feelings. She lifts her head, meeting my eyes, and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I mean, of course you would think that, since all the girls in town are head over heels because of your flirty personality. But that’s just one of the things I liked about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, of course...-Wait? One of the things?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, seeing how straightforward you were to compliment everyone is just... adorable to me. I had never complimented a stranger passing by me but you did, and you were never ashamed to share your affection and appreciation to others. And I found that amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continues to stare at the box and stroke it..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still remember the time you were curious as to why I decided to become a farmer and admitted having doubts on my decision. But despite that, you still gave me the support I needed to continue on with my dream while my family could only do from afar. Having someone close by to support me was what I had wanted as I pursued my desired dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s right. Having someone to support you up close helps your motivation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I remember how childish you were when we were trying to surprise Hector. I couldn’t help but find it charming. And when you were talking about your favorite book, the one about constellations that you borrowed from Ford, and we read it together. It’s rare for you to show that side of yourself, and I find it admirable. Not to mention how you were jealous of me talking with my uncle.” She giggles at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it was rather embarrassing to be jealous of her own uncle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what I’m trying to say is... I didn’t fall for you because of what people see you externally. I fell for you because it is you. I love everything about you. And to know that you showed me all of your sides that no one else had seen it, your trust for me is what made me fall for you even more. But, it’s understandable if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She keeps the ring box inside her pocket. “It’s okay if you’re unsure, Wayne. I understand since it’s quite sudden.” She looks at me, a sad smile plastered on her face. “I’ll wait until you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We continued eating our meal, bearing the awkward silence surrounding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>us, and head home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days have passed but things still haven’t changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what happened on my birthday, it’d gotten awkward whenever me and Holly run into each other. She’ll come by to help up with the deliveries and giving my gifts, acting like everything’s normal but that’s just it. Whenever I try to come up with a conversation, I can’t talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personally, I don’t want this to happen. I don’t want anything separating us, especially if I’m the one creating this awkwardness. I love her so dearly, I can't bear the tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evening comes, and I decide to head to Brad’s restaurant to get a drink. I ask for my usual Cafe Mocha and plop my head on the counter. Brad comes out with a cup and leans against the counter, probably questioning my sudden behavior, “You okay there, partner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m not so sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, girl problems?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not the problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh, “It’s practically my fault. I rejected her proposal and... made it awkward for the both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You what?!” He tossed his cleaning cloth on the counter. “But I thought you wanted to have a life with her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” I remove my hat and ruffle my own hair. I’m not even sure if I should mention why but since we’re in that subject, I had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence and deep thinking, I tell him everything that happened. From when she proposed to why I rejected her. Ending my explanation, his eyes widened in shock. I’m sure I’m the last person he’d expect to hear this from, since I’ve never acted as if I’ve had a single doubt when it comes to relationships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither, but I had to tell her the truth. I just wasn’t sure...” I want to have a happily ever after with Holly, but why did I stop this happy moment with something that could break our hearts? I’m so pathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brad must sense how conflicted I am. He sighs and places a hand on my shoulder, “Look, Wayne. You and Holly are the most unexpected couple I’ve ever seen in this town – unless she was dating Ford. I never would have thought you’d end up in a stable relationship with all your flirting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gee, thanks for the encouragement, Brad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then, seeing you two together, all lovey dovey with each other and being by each other’s sides, I know she really loves you deep down. You wanna know why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look up, waiting for what comes next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the look she gives you, it’s pure, from the inside. She didn’t love you because of how popular you are, she loves you because of who you truly are. She wouldn’t look at you like that if you were only handsome, but didn’t have a heart of an angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what Carrie said when she married you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Wayne!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckle, for the first time in this whole situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I’m trying to say is... Do you still love her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I still do! I love her so much, I want to make her as happy as I possibly can. But...” The thoughts come back and attack me, trying to get me confused again. Luckily, Brad’s here to reassure me once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me ask you, specifically. Do you still love her, deep down in your heart, that you end up reminiscing about all the things you both do together? Wishing you could’ve created those memories together in your future life too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I had those thoughts before. I would sometimes think we could go out more after work! I always thought I could help her and support her in the way she supported me. I even thought of helping her in her farm even though I only know bits and pieces about farming! I even think about how we could be with each other for the rest of our lives so I wouldn’t feel like missing her for a second! And I’ve thought of marrying her because I love her so dearly, I want to be her life partner for eternity!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when the realization comes to mind. I’ve always had these thoughts of marrying her without all the negative possibilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want to marry her, because she’s the only woman who ever sown her love into me from the very first time. The one who doesn’t judge my true self when I accidentally showed her it, and accepted me for who I am. The one... whose heart I broke because of not realizing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Goddess, why did I come to realize this now? No time to waste, I chug the coffee and thank Brad for helping me out then dash out to find her: the woman who I’m destined to be with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve looked everywhere. From her farm, to the other two towns... not even a silhouette of the person I’m looking for. I head back to Westown, in the mind that she might be returning from somewhere and just as I thought, I see Holly walking on the small bridge by the pond, towards town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOLLY!!” I call out to her. She hears me, but quickens her pace once she sees me. “HOLLY, WAIT!” I follow suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, I catch her arm and pull her to me. “I said wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks me in the eyes, sadness quivering in hers. I lower her arm while fighting with myself to come out with at least a few words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... wanna tell you... about the other day”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She must figure what I’m trying to say, because she looks down with a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>grimace. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a few deep breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holly... I am truly sorry. For hurting you like that. It must’ve been painful, hearing my distrust of you. But I was pathetic to even say them, especially to you. I’ve never thought of you as someone who loved me for what other people see me as. You’re the only person who sees my everything and has never stopped loving me for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear flows down her cheek. I gently wipe it away and continue,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For all my life, I thought I wouldn’t find the one person who would love me as much as you do. You’ve willingly accepted me and not only given me the support I needed, but also the trust I have longed for after what you said that day. I can’t believe I did something stupid as that, and yet you still love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles, finally calming down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So... I’m sure you’re waiting for my answer now. I did some thinking, and I finally have it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take her hand and kneel down, still looking her in the eye with confidence and determination. I will no longer let my doubts overtake my personal life. And I will keep my promise to never hurt her again and make our happily ever after wish come true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was quite different from how I thought it would go but... my dearest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly, I accept your proposal. ‘I do’.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of my writing pieces for a Story of Season zine, A Brand New Season!! I'm so happy that I get to contribute my love for this series, and my first experience in a zine!! This one is only included in the digital version but you can still read them here!</p><p>There's other writing collections from other contributors too so do enjoy reading the others!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>